Y'a des jours comme ça
by kaneda26
Summary: Hiei et Kurama rattrapent le retard qu'ils ont pris dans un certain domaine. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. One shot très débile et grand n'importe quoi. Et Yaoi.


Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Cher papa Noël, ton avocat m'a bien remis ta plainte en bonne et due forme. Je suis vraiment désolé que Hiei ait non seulement cramé ton traîneau mais qu'en plus, il se soit attaqué à toi. Peut-être n'aurais-tu pas du lui dire que tu ne lui apporterais pas de cadeau cette année, c'est vrai, tu as été un peu inconscient. J'espère que tes cheveux et ta barbe repousseront d'ici l'année prochaine. Bien à toi. Kaneda. PS: Ta plainte a été rejetée comme je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Hiei. C'est bête, hein?

Note: One shot débile. Les deux neurones de mon cerveau ne sont pas en état de se connecter pour écrire autre chose que 10 pages de conneries... Non, sérieux (sérieux? Moi, jamais!), c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette fic! Hiei: C'est clair. K26: Un problème? Hiei: Ouais, je m'en prends plein la gueule. K26: Comme d'hab, quoi. Hiei: Je vais te buter! Histoire de faire passer tes sales habitudes de sadique dégénéré! Kurama: C'est sûr que non seulement, c'est débile mais le titre est pourri, c'est complètement incohérent (que fout un curé dans cette fic? Z'avez pas compris le coup du curé, vous allez comprendre et vous dire « mon dieu, que c'est débile ») et en plus tout le monde est complètement OOC ! K26: OOC? Depuis quand le fait que Hiei te saute dessus et inversement, c'est OOC? Kurama: Ca, mis à part bien sûr. K26: J'me disais bien aussi... Hiei: Ne crois pas t'en être tirer aussi facilement. K26: OUPS!

-----

**Y'A DES JOURS COMME CA**

**-----**

Hiei marchait rapidement pour se calmer. Et les pensées suivaient le rythme de ses pas.

_Crétin! Abruti! Jamais vu un yohhai aussi débile!_

Il accéléra, bondit sur un toit et arriva près du portail.

_Stupide kitsuné! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries à la fin?_

Sans ralentir, il passa le portail et se retrouva dans le makai, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

« Tiens, tiens, un membre de l'équipe Urameshi. Tu t'es perdu, petit? »

Hiei releva la tête. Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre concernant le fait de cramer Kurama. Et il n'avait pas vu la bande de yohkais qui s'était approchée de lui.

« Allez jouer dans un précipice et foutez-moi la paix, grogna-t-il. »

Les démons ricanèrent en l'encerclant.

Hiei sortit son épée, trancha les malchanceux qui s'étaient avancés en premier.

« C'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour m'emmerder, râla Hiei. »

Il envoya quelques flammes classiques, brûlant d'autres démons. Et se retrouva face à face avec le chef, celui qui avait parlé.

Il lui colla une droite.

« Et je suis pas petit, espèce de demeuré! »

Puis une gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à tester ma patience aujourd'hui? »

Il esquiva un coup de pied mal ajusté.

« D'abord ce crétin de yohko! Et puis, toi! »

Il donna un coup de boule dans le style de Yusuke.

« Ras le bol de tes trucs de ningen à la con, Kurama. »

Il envoya un genou dans les parties du démon. Ce dernier s'écroula.

Hiei soupira. Il ne se sentait pas soulagé pour autant.

En marmonnant des insultes, il se dirigea vers le château de Mukuro.

Pour y trouver Botan qui l'attendait.

_Si elle me colle une mission sur le dos, je me pends!_

« Hiei! Enfin! Je voulais te voir pour...

-Non.

-Quoi non?

-Non, je me coltine pas une mission.

-C'est pas pour une mission, c'est parce que tu n'as pas répondu à l'invitation.

-Invitation? Quelle invitation? »

Botan soupira et Hiei grogna.

« Ca t'arrive de regarder ton courrier de temps en temps? Tu sais, le truc qu'Enki, Yomi et Yusuke ont mis en place pour communiquer. On prend du papier, on écrit des choses, on le met dans une enveloppe... »

_Elle est comme les autres. Complètement timbrée._

« ... Et hop, tu reçois une lettre et tu prends plaisir à la lire. Heu... tu sais lire, n'est-ce pas, Hiei?

-Hn. Bon, c'était quoi cette invitation?

-Le mariage.

-De qui?

-Le mien et celui de Koenma.

-Hn. C'est obligatoire d'y aller?

-HIEI!

-Quoi? Je demande, c'est tout! »

Botan poussa un très très long soupir. Hiei fit la moue.

« Non, ce n'est pas obligatoire...

-Tant mieux!

-... mais il y aura plein plein plein plein plein de choses à manger.

-Ca va, je vais venir. »

Botan sourit. Le petit démon, lui, ne souriait pas.

« Comme t'es là, tu pourrais répondre à deux trois questions? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr. »

Hiei poussa une porte et ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon.

« Bon, voilà, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

-Hmm-hmm? »

Botan était toute ouïe. Et comme c'était extrêmement rare que Hiei se confie, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre ou le questionner, il se recroquevillerait dans sa coquille.

-Mais c'est bizarre.

-Hmm-hmm? Heu, attends, par trouver quelqu'un, tu veux dire rencontrer quelqu'un qui te plaît? C'est ça?

-Non, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un sur le chemin, je l'ai ramassé et je sais pas quoi en faire! ironisa Hiei sombrement.

-Pardon, pardon. Donc oui, je t'écoute. Enfin, je veux dire hmm-hmm?

.-Le truc, c'est que je comprends pas vraiment les règles de base dans les relations pour les ningens.

-Hmm-hmm... HEIN!? TU SORS AVEC UNE HUMAINE???

-Crie plus fort, y'a un ermite à deux cents bornes qui est un peu dur de la feuille, il a pas dû tout saisir, grogna Hiei. »

Botan le fixa un long moment.

« Bon, quel est le problème? »

Hiei haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment pas où commencer.

« Y'a deux semaines, on s'est avoué qu'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-C'est bien. Et?

-Et rien.

-Comment ça rien?

-Rien. Rien du tout. Rien. Le vide, le néant. Rien, quoi. »

Botan pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir.

« Vous êtes sortis? Prendre un café, aller voir un film, manger une glace?

-Ouais, on fait que ça. C'est chiant. A part pour la glace.

-C'est des rendez-vous, Hiei. C'est pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.

-Mais on se connaît depuis des années! »

La guide céleste fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait qui Hiei pouvait bien connaître dans le ningenkai en dehors du groupe habituel.

« Bon, tu lui as pris sa main?

-Quoi? Tu veux dire la couper et l'emporter? Et c'est nous les démons après ça?

-NON! Prendre sa main dans la tienne. Vous tenir par la main. C'est le premier pas.

-Ah. Et ensuite?

-Tu pourras l'embrasser. Deuxième étape.

-Ok, choper sa main et l'embrasser. Facile.

-Pas tout le même jour enfin! s'écria Botan.

-Nani? »

La guide céleste secoua la tête.

« Vous commencez par vous tenir la main pendant quelques jours, voir une semaine. Et après...

-C'est bien beau toutes ces conneries, coupa Hiei. Mais quand est-ce qu'on baise dans l'histoire?

-HIEI!!!

-Oui, c'est moi. »

Botan regarda le jaganshi d'un air outrée.

« T'as aucune sensibilité. Les hommes, tous les mêmes. Vous ne pensez qu'à une seule chose! Débrouilles-toi tout seul! »

Elle sortit de la pièce.

« Et j'espère que tu te feras larguer en beauté! hurla-t-elle.»

Cette fois-ci, l'ermite avait du entendre.

Hiei s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sans gène ses bottes sales sur le tissu.

_Va falloir faire toutes ces bêtises?Perdre tout ce temps?_

Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

_T'as intérêt à être un sacré bon coup, Kurama._

-----

Kurama essayait sans y parvenir de faire partir la tache de coulis de framboise sur sa chemise.

_Saleté! Bon sang mais comment fait Ka-san? C'est quoi déjà le truc pour faire partir les fruits rouges?_

Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas aussi distrait d'habitude. Mais quand la distraction était Hiei, toutes les catastrophes pouvaient arriver.

Kurama frotta la tache plus fortement.

_Bon dieu! C'était une torture cette journée! Et ce nabot stupide et bouché qui fait comme si de rien n'était!_

En pensées, il se permettait d'utiliser le vocabulaire de Kuwabara pour décrire Hiei. Il convenait parfaitement à son état de colère.

Parce que rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Rien du tout!

Il pensait que ce rendez-vous allait mettre Hiei dans l'ambiance.

_Et il a piqué un somme au cinéma!_

En effet, juste au moment où il pensait à embrasser le petit démon, il avait entendu un léger ronflement provenant du siège à côté du sien.

Bon, raté pour le baiser. Il avait néanmoins continué son programme.

Et c'est là que le drame s'était produit. Il n'avait pas pu ôter ses yeux des lèvres de Hiei, légèrement recouvertes de chantilly. Le temps s'était suspendu.

_J'aurais du lui sauter dessus dans la seconde! Lui rouler un patin et le renverser sur la table pour... Ok, ça aurait un peu choqué le reste de la clientèle et il y avait des enfants en plus. Mais au moins, ça aurait eu le mérite d'être clair. _

Au lieu de ça, la glace dans sa cuillère avait fondu et était tombée sur le devant de sa chemise.

Après, son intention était d'amener Hiei à la maison, dans sa chambre et plus précisément dans son lit.

Le petit démon s'était confortablement installé sur le canapé, ses mains autour d'une tasse de café, l'air détendu.

Kurama s'était laissé tomber à côté de lui. Hiei avait posé sa tasse.

Et juste au moment où ils auraient du échanger leur premier baiser, il entend une clé tourner dans la serrure.

_Je vais tuer mon frère. Il n'était pas sensé rentrer si tôt!_

Kurama frottait toujours énergiquement sa chemise tant et si bien qu'il finit par y faire un énorme trou. L'avantage, c'était que la tâche était partie. Et le tissu avec.

Il regarda d'un air navré le vêtement avant de le rouler en boule et de faire un panier en l'envoyant dans la poubelle.

_Stupide nabot! Débile! Complètement retardé en ce qui concerne l'amour! Ca fait deux semaines, bordel!_

« Ni-san? Il est parti ton pote? »

Kurama se contrôla. Il ne pouvait quand même pas trucider son frère par alliance. Bien que là, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Son portable sonna à ce moment-là.

« Botan? Salut. Hum? Oui, je passerais demain matin pour la déco. T'inquiètes, ça prendra pas longtemps. Non, rien de trop surchargé, promis. Quoi? Si j'amène quelqu'un? Heu... »

Kurama expira longuement. Et manqua quelque peu les mots de Botan. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne comme une énorme baffe en plein dans la tronche.

« QUOI? HIEI SORT AVEC UNE HUMAINE? »

Il questionna Botan. Qui, quand, comment, où, pourquoi?

Mais elle ne savait rien. Il raccrocha, furieux.

_Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

Shu-chan commençait à le regarder d'un air bizarre.

« Ni-san, t'as un air flippant et... tes yeux sont dorés, on dirait... »

_Oups! Faut que je me calme... Pas de problème, dès que j'aurais torturé ce stupide petit démon de pacotille, je serais super serein!_

Kurama attrapa son manteau en marmonnant des excuses peu convaincantes à son frère en se disant que ce dernier n'aurait qu'à broder un peu autour.

Et il se dirigea droit vers le portail.

Il s'était légèrement calmé avant d'y arriver. Et avait tiré une conclusion somme toute assez plausible : Hiei était un véritable crétin.

Parce que Kurama ne pensait pas le jaganshi capable de le tromper sciemment. La raison la plus valable était que Hiei n'avait rien compris comme à son habitude.

_Qu'est-ce que ce sale gnome n'a pas saisi dans le « je t'aime » que je lui ai dit? C'est pourtant ultra simple à comprendre! Même qu'il a dit « moi aussi, je t'aime ». Donc ça veut bien dire qu'il a compris, non?_

_Ou alors il a encore vu un de ces films débiles où les gens se disent je t'aime aussi souvent qu'ils se disent bonjour. Je vais lui faire bouffer la télécommande pour le punir de regarder de tels niaiseries! Et cette fille, c'est qui?_

Kurama serra les poings. Il était en train de mourir de frustration et Hiei s'envoyait en l'air. Pas étonnant qu'il s'endorme au cinéma si ces nuits étaient agitées.

En sortant de l'autre côté du portail, le yohko avait retrouvé toute sa colère perdue sur le chemin.

Un petit démon allait souffrir ce soir.

-----

Hiei eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa porte et il dut même bondir en arrière pour éviter de se la prendre dans la figure.

« Où est-elle? Elle est pas là? Evidemment, tu l'amènes pas ici! Elle est trop bien pour ce genre d'endroit ou quoi?

-Nani? »

Le petit démon ouvrit de grands yeux innocents en regardant un yohko furibond ouvrir ses placard, regarder sous le lit, allant même jusqu'à tirer un tiroir qui ne cachait qu'une paire de chaussettes trouées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kurama? finit par demander Hiei.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander! rétorqua le yohko.

-Ben, j'allais me coucher.

-Tu allais te... »

Kurama s'arrêta brusquement. Son cerveau fit de même. Son corps prit le relais et réussit à indiquer à son esprit que: un, la lumière était diffuse et absolument adéquate, éclairant légèrement le grand lit, deux, Hiei n'était habillé que d'un boxer, et trois, que son corps allait lui sauter dessus quoi qu'en pense son cerveau – et surtout que son cerveau n'essaye pas de l'en empêcher pour commencer une dispute idiote avec Hiei, ils auraient toujours le temps de se disputer après.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et déposa un baiser volatile sur les lèvres de Hiei.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

_Merde_, pensa Kurama son cerveau reprenant le contrôle, _il était à côté de la plaque, il avait pas capté._

Hiei finit par perdre son air surpris et en afficher un soulagé.

_C'est pas trop tôt, stupide kistuné!_

Kurama recula de quelques pas vers la porte.

_Il va pas se barrer maintenant, quand même! C'est quoi déjà le plan? L'embrasser et couper sa main! Non, c'est pas ça! Chopper sa main, ouais, c'est ça! Alors, faut d'abord chopper ou c'est l'inverse... Et puis merde!_

Hiei se déplaça rapidement, plaqua le yohko contre la porte close, se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

_Baisse la tête, crétin, t'es trop grand!_

Il attrapa Kurama par les cheveux pour le faire se pencher et réussit à l'embrasser.

-----

Le bruit était énervant. Enervant et persistant. Ca s'arrêtait quelques instants pour repartir de plus belle.

Hiei finit par en identifier la provenance: le manteau de Kurama. Et il finit par comprendre ce que c'était: un téléphone. Il soupira et poussa la forme allongée à ses côtés.

« Kistu! Va éteindre ce machin de l'enfer! »

Un grognement lui répondit puis des mots finalement intelligibles.

« Peut pas. Arrive pas à bouger. Ta faute. Vas-y toi. »

Et Kurama tira les draps pour s'enfouir dessous. Hiei marmonna. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à bouger non plus.

Il finit par se lever, ramassa le manteau et fouilla dans les poches.

Il récupéra la machine et l'ouvrit. Grossière erreur. Une voix féminine et hystérique hurla:

« KURAMA! C'EST PAS TROP TOT! Je t'attends depuis des heures, j'ai pas mes fleurs, je peux pas me marier sans fleurs! En plus, tous les fleuristes que j'ai appelé ne veulent pas venir, c'est trop tard! Tu m'avais promis, Kurama! Mon dieu, c'est un mauvais présage, je suis sûre que ce mariage va être une catastrophe, que rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

-Botan?

-Hiei?

-Hn. »

Il y eut un silence que Hiei apprécia.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds? Où est Kurama? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour ces stupides fleeeeuuuuurrrsss? Je dois avoir des fleurs!

-T'as pas un parc à côté?

-Hiei-euh!

-Ou un cimetière? Y'a toujours plein de fleurs, suffit de se servir!

-Bouhouhouhouhou... Mon mariage va être une cataaaastooopheeee-eeuuuuh! Et c'est ta faauuuteeee! »

Hiei regarda l'appareil avec énervement. Depuis quand c'était de sa faute? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de ces conneries de fleurs? Heureusement, une main attrapa le portable.

« Botan, calme-toi. Je serais un peu en retard mais tu auras tes fleurs.

-Mais le mariage est dans moins de trois heures ! »

Kurama déglutit. Il regarda la montre à son poignet.

« Pas... Pas de problème. On arrive de suite. »

Il raccrocha, regarda Hiei et marmonna:

« Et merde... »

Le petit démon haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le lit avec la ferme intention de se recoucher.

« Pas si vite, le rattrapa Kurama. Ne compte pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi!

-Oh que si! Si tu n'avais pas traîné pendant deux semaines, on n'en serait pas là!

-J'ai traîné?! Moi, j'ai traîné? ragea Hiei. Et tous tes trucs de ningens à la con, c'était quoi?

-Ca s'appelle des trucs romantiques pour être dans le bon état d'esprit.

-Hn. »

Hiei ne tint pas à rajouter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de trucs - romantiques ou pas - pour être dans le bon état d'esprit. Et de corps...

« Et de toutes façons, tu viens aussi à ce fichu mariage, alors sous la douche immédiatement! »

Kurama entraîna le petit démon dans la salle de douche attenante.

Et des cris, des chuchotements se firent entendre.

« Hiei! On n'a pas le temps!

-J'ai rien fait!

-Et ta main là, elle fait rien peut-être?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux? C'est étroit ici!

-Hiei! Ca suffit, bon sang!

-Mais t'avais de la mousse...

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour... aahh...

-Tu disais quelque chose?

-Espèce... de... aah oui...petit... monstre... oui... aux... doigts... trop... agiles...

-Juste les doigts?

-Oh mon dieu! »

-----

« Est-ce que tu peux m'éviter ce regard noir et réprobateur, Kit?

-Est-ce que tu peux m'éviter ce petit sourire hautement satisfait?

-Non.

-Alors ferme-là! »

Hiei ricana intérieurement.

Ils arrivèrent et une Botan toujours aussi hystérique se jeta dans les bras de Kurama.

« KUURRAAMMAAAAAA...

-Doucement, Botan.

-Mes... mes... mes... MES FLEEUUUURRRS...

-Mais oui, je m'en occupe. »

Kurama réussit enfin à se détacher de Botan. Le regard de la future mariée tomba sur Hiei.

« Ah, j'en étais sûre! »

Hiei fronça les sourcils.

« C'est toi! Toi! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi! hurla la guide céleste.

-Nani?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? Kurama n'est jamais – jamais – en retard! Alors ça ne peut être que de ta faute!

-J'ai rien fait! Et si tu me saoules, je te fais bouffer toutes tes stupides fleurs!

-Bouhouuhoouuuu... Hiei est méchaaannnt...

-Ca, c'est pas une nouveauté, marmonna Kurama tout en créant différentes plantes qui allaient s'accrocher un peu partout en gracieux bouquets. »

Hiei enfonça les mains dans ses poches en maugréant et se détourna.

« J'me casse...

-Bouuhoouu... Hiei ne veut même pas assister à mon m... m... mariAAAGGEEEEE...

-Mais faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin! Et d'ailleurs, je sais pas si c'est une coutume ningen mais c'est drôlement moche le truc qui dégouline sur ton visage.

-Le truc? Quel truc? fit Botan en portant les mains à son visage. Bouhouuuuuu... Mon maquillage est fichuuuuuuu... Et c'est de ta faaauuuuteeee-eeuuuhh...

-Kit? Un coup de main?

-J'me débrouille, merci.

-Pas moi.

-Mais si, tu t'en sors très bien.

-Sale lâcheur.»

Heureusement pour Hiei, Yukina et Keiko arrivèrent en renfort, récupérèrent l'hystérique de service – la mariée quoi – et l'emmenèrent histoire d'arranger les choses.

Kurama fit fleurir encore plusieurs fleurs et se recula pour admirer son oeuvre.

« Parfait. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Hiei?

-Hn.

-Ton avis est toujours si éclairé, ironisa le yohko. Allez, pas de temps à perdre, nous aussi, il faut qu'on se change.

-Nani? »

Kurama ne perdit pas de temps, il entraîna Hiei dans une salle attenante où se trouvaient déjà Yusuke et Kuwabara.

« Hé les mecs, vous êtes drôlement à la bourre. Vos costumes sont là. »

Costumes? Hiei craint le pire pendant un instant. Et sa crainte se confirma. Une sorte de machin bizarre lui arriva entre les mains.

Seul point positif, c'était en partie noir.

« Je suis censé mettre ça? Et puis quoi encore?

-Hiei, fit la voix de Koenma. Soit tu enfiles ce truc, soit je me verrais obligé de consigner quelques délits effectués dans le ningenkai dans ton dossier.

-Mais c'est du chantage! se récria le petit démon.

-Hiei, tais-toi et habilles-toi, le morigéna Kurama.

-Hn. »

-----

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hiei était en train de se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir le ruban noir qu'il avait en main. Peut-être que c'était pour étrangler Kuwabara qui était en train de se piquer le fou rire de sa vie en jetant des coups d'oeil en coin à Hiei.

Au lieu de demeurer dans l'expectative, Hiei mit sa théorie en pratique.

« Ergl... Peux pas respirer, nabot!

-Tu peux parler, c'est que tu respires encore! Crève abruti!

-Ni-san, tu serais gentil de ne pas trop l'abîmer, je dois descendre l'allée à son bras, dit Yukina d'une voix douce.

-Raison de plus.

-Argh!!! »

Sous le regard de sa soeur, Hiei ne put que lâcher Kuwabara qui porta la main à son cou en inspirant.

« T'es un vrai malade, tu sais ça?

-T'es un vrai abruti, tu sais ça?

-Hiei, interrompit Kurama. Viens par là que je te noue cette cravate. »

Le petit démon s'approcha de son amant en maugréant.

Et surprise, le ruban noir devait bien se nouer autour du cou et l'étrangler à moitié.

« Ca serre!

-Reste tranquille!

-Mais ça serre! Et pourquoi je dois être habillé comme ça?

-Parce que tu fais partie du mariage et que tu dois aussi descendre l'allée.

-NAANNIIII? »

Le petit démon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Kurama porta la main à son front.

« Hiei, est-ce que tu as seulement lu le mot accompagnant la carte d'invitation?

-Heu...

-J'aurais dû m'en douter...

-Bouuhoouuuuhouuuun... Hiei n'a même pas luuuu ma caaarttteeee-heu! »

Hiei blêmit alors que Botan débarquait dans la pièce vêtue d'une grosse robe blanche avec des volants, des pierreries – fausses d'ailleurs, soupira Hiei – un peu partout.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le petit démon observa la jeune femme.

« Tu ressembles à une meringue recouverte de chantilly, dit-il sans réfléchir. »

Botan le regarda, choquée au delà des mots.

Elle marcha droit sur lui et pointa son index sur le torse du jaganshi.

« Ecoute-moi bien mon petit bonhomme, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avoir un comportement exemplaire, tu...

-Hn!

-Ne me dis pas « hn »! Tu vas descendre l'allée bien sagement. Et pas de sales blagues douteuses comme cramer Kuwabara parce qu'il est avec Yukina. Tu vas te tenir tranquille, vraiment très tranquille... sinon...

-Sinon quoi? nargua le petit démon.

-KOEEEENMMMAAAAAAAA! J'ai besoin du dossier de Hiei! Quelques petits trucs à rajouter!

-Ca va, j'ai compris.

-Parfait. Et tu dis encore que je ressemble à une meringue...

-J'ai compris, j'ai dit! »

Hiei poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la tornade blanche fut sortie.

« Pas très diplomate le coup de la meringue quand même, lui fit remarquer Kurama.

-Mais j'aime la meringue et la chantilly. »

Le yohko se mit à rire.

« Non? C'était un compliment? Tu devrais travailler encore un peu. Bon, approche que je finisse de nouer ta cravate. »

Le petit démon s'approcha. Il s'approcha même beaucoup jusqu'à coller le yohko. Et il compris que les cravates n'avaient pas que des désavantages.

Il tira sur celle de Kurama, faisant se pencher le yohko, et l'embrassa.

« Hiei!

-Hn?

-Hiei!

-Quoi?

-On... on... a... pas le temps!

-On le prend! »

-----

« Yusuke, j'ai une mission à te confier, murmura Koenma.

-Là, tout de suite, maintenant? demanda le détective. Parce que là, on est sensé y aller.

-C'est d'une importance capitale! »

Yusuke devint tout ouïe.

« Ok, j'écoute.

-Tu va voir ce que foutent ces deux yohkais que j'ai eu la gentillesse de gracier – ça m'apprendra à être trop bon – et tu leur dis de ramener leurs fesses ici!

-...

-Et s'ils traînent, t'as le droit de les tuer.

-...

-Et après, je les enverrais dans le pire enfer qu'ils aient jamais connu... niark, niark, niark.

-Tu sais que t'es flippant quand t'es sous pression?

-Je ne suis pas sous pression, je suis une cocotte-minute déréglée qui va exploser dans cinq secondes si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu!

-Ouais, c'est ça que je voulais dire par sous-pression, marmonna Yusuke en s'éclipsant. »

Il évita de croiser Botan au cas où elle piquerait encore une crise d'hystérie.

_Où ils sont passés, ces deux idiots? Hiei a dû se barrer et Kurama doit être en train de le chercher à coup sûr. On aurait du lui foutre une laisse à ce nabot!_

« Et bien, et bien, que faîtes-vous là? C'est bientôt l'heure, non?

-Oups! J'veux dire, ouais, m'sieur le curé.

-Mon père.

-Pardon, votre père.

-Non non non, c'est pas... Laissez tomber. Y-a-t-il un problème?

-Du tout, du tout. Juste des retardataires que je dois trouver... »

_Et ramener par la peau des fesses!_

« Il y avait encore du monde dans la salle d'habillage, j'ai entendu du bruit. Allons gronder ces garnements, fit le prêtre. »

Précédant le détective, le curé frappa à la porte et lança avec bonne humeur.

« Allez, on sort, on sort. On ne voudrait pas gâcher le mariage de ses amis, non? »

Il poussa la porte.

« OOHHHHH MMOOOONNNN DDDDIIIIIIEEEEEUUUUUUUU... OOOOOUUUUUUIIIIII! »

Et tomba inanimé sur le sol devant tellement de foi.

« M'sieur le curé? Votre père? Hé! Qu'est-ce qui... Oh. Mon. Dieu!

-Tu veux pas regarder ailleurs, espèce de pervers? demanda Hiei.

-J'aimerais bien mais mes yeux sont bloqués dans mes orbites! répliqua Yusuke. Et je voudrais bien faire comme le curé parce que... Le curé? LE CUREEEEE!!!! Oh bordel! Aidez-moi à le réanimer, vite! Non, finalement, remontez d'abord vos pantalons! M'sieur le curé? M'sieur le curé?

-Laisses-moi faire, fit Hiei en passant devant Yusuke. »

Il s'agenouilla près du prêtre.

« Hé mec, réveilles-toi! »

Il lui mit une beigne.

« Allez, débout! »

Puis une autre.

« Mais arrêtes! hurla Yusuke. Tu vas le tuer!

-Poussez-vous! dit Kurama. »

Le yohko arriva avec un vase remplie de fleurs.

« Evidemment! s'écria le détective. C'est une plante qui réveille n'importe qui! Génial Kurama!

-Non, répondit Kurama en ôtant les fleurs du vase. C'est la seule eau que j'ai trouvé alentour. »

Et il renversa le contenu du vase sur la figure du prêtre.

Le curé s'éveilla.

« Oh ça tourne, c'est joli...

-M'sieur le curé, ça va?

-Oui...

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui... Allons enterrer ce malheureux...

-Non, c'est un mariage aujourd'hui!

-Oui bien sûr un mariage, fit le prêtre en fixant son regard sur Kurama. Quelle jolie mariée vous faîtes, mademoiselle! »

BAFFE!

« KURAMA! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? hurla Yusuke. Pourquoi tu lui as collé une beigne?

-Y m'a pris pour une fille! Désolé, un réflexe. Hiei, arrête de ricaner. »

Yusuke tapota la joue du prêtre.

« M'sieur le curé? Hé!

-Oui...

-Ah bien, vous êtes pas retombé dans les pommes! Levez-vous, vous avez un mariage à célébrer.

-Un mariage? J'adore les mariages! Oh, et voilà celui qui va jeter des fleurs sur le sol. Quel adorable petit bambin! »

BAFFE!

« HIEI-EUH! Bordel mais vous êtes pas aidant! cria Yusuke.

-Y m'a traité de mioche! Kit, tu rigoles, t'es mort! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à remettre sur pieds un curé qui avait maintenant les joues un peu rouge comme s'il avait abusé du vin de messe.

Yusuke le trimballa bien vite et le plus discrètement du monde près de l'autel où le père pu se cramponner pour ne pas tomber.

Et il revint vite prendre sa place au bras de Keiko dans le cortège.

Enfin, la cérémonie commença.

Koenma s'avança seul suivi par Yusuke et Keiko, Kuwabara et Yukina, Kurama et Shizuru. Et enfin, Hiei fit son entrée, portant un grand panier de fleurs, qu'il regardait comme si ça allait le mordre.

Kurama se retourna à demi et marmonna:

« Hiei, tu dois les lancer sur l'allée. Dépêches-toi! »

Le petit démon plongea sa main dans le panier et envoya valser les pétales de fleurs de la manière la moins gracieuse possible.

Arrivé au bout de l'allée, il assomma Kuwabara avec le panier pour lui faire passer un mauvais fou-rire.

Botan s'avança seule.

« Nous sommes ici pour célébrer le mariage de... de... C'est quoi votre nom, déjà?

-BOUUUHOUUUHOUUU... »

-----

FIN

Voilà, fini! Je sais, c'est profondément débile, je me demande même si c'est pas le one-shot le plus débile que j'ai jamais écrit... Mais comme il traînait sur mon ordi et que je viens enfin de le terminer, je le poste.

Enfin, passons et revenons à nos moutons: BONNE ANNEE A TOUS! En espérant plein de bonnes fics, de bons mangas, de bons animes pour cette année! Et aussi plein de trucs joyeux (à vous de voir ce que vous préférez, moi, j'aimerais bien avoir plus de temps à moi pour cette année... mais je sens que c'est pas gagné... enfin...).

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur Souvenirs et sur mes one-shots débiles, merci Kitsu34 (oui, moi aussi, l'idée de nos deux petits démons choquant les mères de bonnes familles, ça me plaît... niark, niark), merci Yatsumi Kumokami (heu... j'ai pas lu Host Club mais si tu le dis... et Kurama ne veut pas envoyer de deuxième Hiei, il est vraiment pas prêteur!), merci Fayverte (et plein plein de bonnes choses pour toi pour cette nouvelle année!), merci Sscomplexe (ouais, bizarrement, je vois jamais le genre Hiei et Kurama à côté d'une piscine... peut-être que je connais pas les bons coins!), merci Ymia (j'adore que tu ais adoré!), merci Shunelodie (sous-entendus pervers...? niark, niark, niark... Et Hiei petit gourmand? Tout à fait!), merci Zephis (bah, c'est sûr que vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster le dernier chapitre, c'est un peu dur de suivre... désolé!)

Je vous envoie à tous mes voeux de bonheur pour 2008 ainsi qu'à mes autres reviewers qui ne sont pas encore de retour (ou qui ont abandonné l'idée que je pourrais revenir un jour... snif... ou qui n'arrivent pas à se lever parce qu'ils ont trop mangé et/ou trop bu!), donc bonne année aussi à Lilirara, Koorimé, Cerise, Valoux-chan, Nandra-chan, Lady Puss, Phoenix-dou, Sesshy's wife, Alias Kimichan... et tous ceux que j'ai oublié et qui j'espère ne m'en voudront pas trop.

Bises à tous et laissez des reviews!


End file.
